


Under the Full Moon

by missindependent4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus, Creature Fic, M/M, Potions Accident, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missindependent4/pseuds/missindependent4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a potions mishap Draco Malfoy finds himself turning into a werewolf and, naturally, Harry Potter is forced to babysit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has literally been years in the making and it's my potions mishap/creature fic rolled into one.

The bead of sweat slowly trickled down Harry Potter’s forehead and he swiped it away with the back of his hand, concentrating on the potion at hand.  He slowly stirred the dark blue potion clockwise three times and then waited, glancing at the clock to note the time.  Of all the potions he had ever made he would be most proud of brewing this one if he got it correct.

Glancing around the silent classroom he noted the other students in the midst of their potion brewing.  There were only six other students in the N.E.W.T level class and Harry himself wondered how on earth he had been blessed to pass his O.W.L to get into it, but now it wasn’t worth thinking about.

Hermione stood next to him, already one step ahead and adding her chopped roots which caused the potion to turn from a dark blue to a deep nearly black-green.  Ernie was sitting next to Padma at the table across from him and Blaise Zabini sat next to Daphne Greengrass, a pretty girl who was mostly silent.  Of course in the very front of the classroom was Draco Malfoy, his head bent over his potion as he studied it with a concentrated gaze. 

“Harry,” hissed Hermione with an elbow to his side.  He frowned at the girl in annoyance, but she pointedly looked at the clock.  “You need to add the roots now.” 

She was right.  Nearly five minutes passed and brewing the wolfsbane was an arduous task that required precision and concentration.

“By now you should have added the roots and your potion will be a deep green,” announced Snape’s even voice as he slowly moved down the center of the classroom. 

“Very nice Mr. Malfoy,” Harry heard. 

The Gryffindor began to crush the next ingredient, hoping that Snape wouldn’t find something trivial to say when he came to Harry.

“Miss Greengrass, your potion should be a dark green, not purple.  Please review your notes to find where you made a mistake.” 

When Harry heard the approaching footsteps and felt Snape pause beside his and Hermione’s workstation Harry held his breath, but continued with the next step.  The professor said nothing and began to move forward to the front of the classroom when Harry released a sigh of relief that his potion was as it should be.

“By the time class ends in twenty minutes the potion will be ready to sit.  We will review what should be your wolfsbane potion next class.”

Harry wasn’t sure how exactly it happened, but he heard Blaise Zabini shout, “Move!” and instinctually he grabbed Hermione’s arm and shoved them both beneath their table.  The explosion was a slow rumble followed by a deep boom.  Silence followed until the panic in Snape’s voice made the students run for the door.

“Get out!” cried Snape urgently.  “Now!” 

Harry and Hermione scrambled out from under the table and Harry turned to look at what was causing Snape to be in a panic.  It was when he saw Draco Malfoy that he understood the severity of the situation. 

The Slytherin’s limbs were popping out of place unnaturally and becoming distorted as if the slim blonde was taking a different shape and Harry knew he was.  The normally grey eyes were turning amber and Malfoy began to snarl, his pearly white teeth snapping at Harry as his transforming eyes caught sight of the Gryffindor.

“Out Potter!” 

Snape grabbed hold of Harry’s shoulder and hauled him out of the Potion’s classroom along with himself before sealing the room.

“I need to get Dumbledore,” Snape stated to no one, his uneven voice belying his worry.

Harry’s eyes were transfixed on the small window of glass that allowed one to look in to the classroom door.  He glanced at Snape when the professor made the statement to find him already rushing off, leaving Harry alone in the deserted hallway.  He vaguely wondered where the other students were, but a howl caused Harry’s head to jerk and look inside the classroom once more.

Inside, what had once been Draco Malfoy could no longer be seen.  The creature was growling and running rampantly inside such a small space as if the classroom was a cage.  Glass was broken and tables were overturned as the gray being inside decimated what was within. 

Harry’s mouth dropped open in astonishment and the creature leaned its furry neck back and howled once more.  The neck dropped forward and amber eyes wildly looked to and fro when it caught sight of Harry on the other side.  It ran forward and hit the door; its teeth bared and ready to bite.  The noise and force caused Harry to jump back to the other side of the narrow hallway, his green eyes staring at what was before him.

Draco Malfoy was a werewolf.

 

\----

 

All potions classes were cancelled for the remainder of the week; a first Harry was sure in the history of Snape’s career.  Nothing could take the sour faced man away from teaching the subject, except apparently a werewolf named Draco Malfoy.

Harry was surprised that all that was said about Malfoy in the aftermath of the explosion was that there had been an accident and he was in his own private ward in the Hospital Wing, but Harry knew otherwise.  Perhaps the other students hadn’t realized what Malfoy had been transforming into, but from previous experience with Remus Harry had instantly realized.

“Hermione,” Harry persisted as he trailed the girl towards the library two days later.  “I know what I saw!  The botched wolfsbane turned Malfoy into a werewolf!”

Said girl huffed and turned towards Harry, hefting her books up to keep from slipping out of her hands.

“Harry, you needn’t worry about it.  I’m sure if anyone can figure out how to fix Malfoy it is Snape and Dumbledore.  Voldemort is dead, remember?”  Her looked turned towards one of pity, an expression Harry hated to see directed towards him.  “Isn’t it time to stop chasing after things that don’t concern us?”

They stared at each other for a moment until Harry turned away, realizing that even if Hermione believed the fact that Malfoy had turned into a werewolf she didn’t care enough to wonder how or why.

“Harry,” he heard her call, but he ignored her and began to descend further into the castle.

He wasn’t sure why exactly he was going into the dungeons, perhaps to see what progress was being made on the destroyed potion’s classroom, but he halted just before he came to the potion’s hallway when he heard two distinct and familiar voices.

“You know it’s not possible for me to brew another wolfsbane, Albus.  The full moon is tomorrow night and the potion requires more than just the three days I would have needed to brew it!”

“Yes, yes, quite right Severus,” said Professor Dumbledore.  “Naturally we’ll have to transport him elsewhere tomorrow as you know he cannot be kept in the castle.  We saw how volatile Mr. Malfoy was when he was transformed and it would not be safe for the other students if he was discovered during the full moon.”

Did that mean Malfoy wasn’t a werewolf anymore?  If not then where was he?  Maybe the rumors that he was secluded in the Hospital Wing were true.   
“I’m still not sure there is a cure, Albus.  I’ll have to review and try to figure out what exactly Miss Greengrass did wrong, but what if he stays afflicted?” 

It was the first time Harry heard Snape sound agitated and concerned about another person and it took him by surprise to discover this side of his snarky professor. 

“Being a werewolf is not a curse.” 

The voices were moving closer and Harry could hear the approaching steps and he swore under his breath, knowing that in the dungeons there weren’t that many nooks or crannies to hide in.

“It is to the Malfoys.  Even with Lucius dead and Narcissa’s illness she would not be pleased.  If there is not a cure and Draco is a werewolf he will be devastated with this news.  It’s already hard enough on him that he’s now a hated creature that people see as animals when he was once a pureblood.”

“I’m sure things will look up for young Mr. Malfoy,” Professor Dumbledore replied in that all knowing voice.

The two men rounded the corner and stopped when they saw Harry, Dumbledore’s eyes twinkling and Snape sending him a scowl that said he knew exactly what Harry was up to.

“Hello Professors,” Harry greeted, hoping that he would not get points taken off or detention for eavesdropping.

“Hello, Harry.  How are you doing this fine evening?” answered Dumbledore with a smile.

“Um, fine.  Er, I was just wondering how Malfoy was.” 

“Albus,” hissed Snape, his obsidian eyes glaring daggers at Harry.  “Potter knows.”

Harry knew Dumbledore realized this, but he ignored what Snape had said and continued to look at Harry with a knowing smile and his hands folded together.

“Mr. Malfoy is having a difficult time right now Harry, and because of this it’s necessary he be alone right now.  But perhaps in the future he may need a companion to get through the more… _trying_ times.”

Harry was pretty sure the headmaster was trying to tell Harry something, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was at the moment.

“Enjoy your evening, Harry.  Come along, Severus.  We have much to do.” 

Snape’s jaw was set and he glowered once more before following Dumbledore and leaving Harry alone in the deserted hallway. 

It wasn’t until Harry began walking up the steps of the dungeon that he realized what Dumbledore meant and a wave of excitement and nervousness flared throughout his body.

Tomorrow night Harry would be visiting Draco Malfoy.

 

\----

 

“Where are you going mate?” Ron asked as he looked up from the essay he was writing.  Hermione didn’t even bother to look up from the book she was reading as Harry edged his way towards the entrance of the common room.

“Just going out for a walk to think.  I’ll see you guys later, yeah?”

He didn’t bother waiting for an answer but he did hear Ron ask Hermione where she really thought he was going.

“Let Harry be, Ronald,” was her reply and Harry closed the portrait, hearing nothing more. 

As Harry wrapped his invisibility cloak around himself and left the castle he felt a mixture of different emotions.  What if Dumbledore was right and Malfoy was extremely dangerous, more so than Remus?  On second thought he was pretty sure it wasn’t possible for any werewolf to be as dangerous as Fenrir Greyback so that lightened his heart slightly. 

The sun was setting, painting the sky a myriad of pinks, purples, and oranges when Harry approached the Whomping Willow and slipped away, Hogwarts disappearing out of sight as he crept through the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack.

As he approached the aging house in Hogsmeade he could faintly hear the howls and scratching against wood, loud and heavy thuds reverberating through the floorboards.  He hoped that once he entered the house that Malfoy would not be in the same room as him because what if the werewolf attacked him before he had time to transform?

Taking a deep breath, Harry crept through the cellar and up the stairs into the house before he stopped dead in his tracks.

Malfoy as a werewolf looked nothing like Remus did under the full moon.  Whereas the ex-professor had a brown coat, amber eyes, and a stature and strength that, although still frightening and immensely stronger than any human, it never reached its full power like that of Fenrir Greyback, Draco Malfoy could almost be considered beautiful even as a magical creature.  His light gray coat was thick and shiny and his amber eyes had a ring of silver around the black pupils.  Harry immediately could feel the power emanating from the werewolf and he knew that if Draco and Remus were ever together while transformed that the Slytherin would easily defeat the knowledgeable professor. 

Malfoy snarled as he caught sight of Harry and he crouched on his hind legs, ready to spring at any moment, but two could play this game.

Harry closed his eyes and envisioned himself, willing the process to take hold.  Slowly he could feel his body morphing into his animagus form, the limbs changing size and shape while his mind focused solely on Malfoy.

The werewolf was about to pounce when Harry leapt across the room, his paw slashing into the werewolf’s shoulder which caused them to tumble back against the wall.  Malfoy snarled, baring his teeth before attempting to bite Harry.  When Harry had first found out his animagus form was a wolf he had been surprised and slightly disappointed, hoping that he would be a stag just like his father, but after several transformations Harry had embraced his sleek form.  He could blend in easily with the night due to his thick black fur and he could run at an impressive speed.  He had never thought of himself as graceful, and he knew he was powerful, but when he was a wolf he felt both at their greatest heights.  So when Malfoy tried to bite him Harry was prepared and he pushed the other to the floor, both of them tumbling around between howls, snarls, and claws attempting to swipe each other. 

Harry had to give it to Malfoy; for a new werewolf he was strong and he could certainly put up a fight.  He wondered if this had anything to do with who Malfoy was as a human because there was no doubt that Malfoy was more than capable as a wizard. 

Harry had stepped back, still prepared to fight, when he saw a flicker of silver in the amber eyes.  Was the full moon nearly over?  A quick look outside one of the windows showed the moon still high in the sky and he thought that maybe it had to do with the fact that Malfoy was only a werewolf due to a potions mishap. 

Suddenly the air left his lungs as Malfoy hit him, the force of the werewolf’s body causing him to skid across the room and hit the dresser.  The dresser tumbled over them both and before he lost consciousness he wondered if this had been a good idea after all.

 

\----

   

 When Harry opened his eyes he knew immediately he was in the infirmary.  White surrounded him and bright light streamed in from the windows across from him while the smell of potions filtered about the room. 

He sat up and groaned as his body ached, joints that he was sure he never knew existed shouted in protest and when he glanced down at his arms he noticed fading bruises covered them along with cuts that already appeared to be healed. 

Harry turned his head to search for Madame Pomfrey who was usually by his side as soon as he woke up.  It was then that he noticed that the very last bed on his side of the infirmary had closed hangings around it.  He wondered who the student was and what had happened to warrant such privacy.

Just as Harry had settled back into his bed the hangings around the bed down the row opened and Madame Pomfrey bustled out, quickly shutting the hangings so that the student couldn’t be seen in their current state.

“Mr. Potter!” she crowed as she approached him.  “I see you are awake.  How are you feeling?”

“My body aches, but other than that I feel fine.”

“Yes, I imagine you’ll feel as such after what happened.”

“What do you -,” began Harry, but he quickly stopped as he remembered the events of last night.  He had gone to the Shrieking Shack where he found Malfoy as a werewolf.  He had transformed into his animagus where Malfoy had pounced on him.  Why exactly had he thought that was a good idea?  Oh yes, because Dumbledore thought that Malfoy would need a companion, but apparently Malfoy only saw Harry as a threat and instead tried to kill him.

“It should be fine for you to leave by lunch time Mr. Potter.  I’d advise you to rest for the next few hours before your release.”

Harry only nodded as Madame Pomfrey went into her office, his eyes lingering on the bed with the closed hangings.

 

\----

 

 For the next two days Malfoy was not seen in classes and the whispers and rumors went around the castle with furor.  Some believed that Malfoy had died from the potion accident since he hadn’t been seen since by any other students except Harry.  Others whispered that he had left school and planned an uprising against Harry.  This only caused him to roll his eyes while Ron snickered at his expense.  Of course Hermione paid no attention to the rumors and focused on her studies since N.E.W.T.S were only five months away.

But on that Wednesday Malfoy strolled into their Potion’s class as if nothing had ever happened.  Harry’s eyes widened in surprise as did the other students including Zabini and Greengrass, who appeared to have been just out of the loop as everyone else despite them being Slytherins. 

“Malfoy,” hissed Zabini.  “What happened to you?  You’ve been gone for nearly two weeks!”

Malfoy turned towards him and his eyes narrowed.  Zabini seemed taken aback by the hostile expression and he leaned back in his chair as if trying to get as far away from the blonde as possible.

“That is none of your concern, Zabini.  You’d do well to mind your own business.”

Zabini said nothing more and moments later Snape strode into the room.  His gaze cut across the class and if he hadn’t expected Malfoy to attend he didn’t show it, although Harry suspected otherwise.

Today was a lecture day and despite Harry trying his damndest to listen and take notes he couldn’t help but stare at Malfoy.  Did he know that Harry had been the wolf that he attacked?  Perhaps Dumbledore and Snape told him, but if that was the case wouldn’t Malfoy confront him about knowing he was a werewolf?

When class was finally finished Harry slowly gathered his things and told Hermione to go on without him, he needed to ask Snape a question.  She frowned at him but shrugged and left, following the other students out the door. 

Harry was the last to leave and he murmured a disillusionment spell as he followed Malfoy who was ascending the stairs behind the others.  When they reached the main hall most of the students split up, Padma heading for Ravenclaw Tower, Greengrass, Zabini, and Ernie outdoors to the greenhouses, while Hermione and Malfoy kept climbing the stairs.  Normally Harry had a free period on Wednesdays after Potions which he was usually thankful for since it gave him time to start his assignment and not put it off to the last minute.  He knew Hermione had History of Magic next and when she reached the hallway she turned off leaving Malfoy to go up one more flight of stairs.

He realized that this hallway held the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes and when Malfoy entered the Runes class Harry sighed in disappointment.  Did he really expect Malfoy to be up to no good?  No, not really.  Deep within he had hoped to see something that indicated Malfoy’s awareness of his transformation, but it appeared that he was going about his normal routine.

With one more long sigh Harry turned back around and trudged up towards Gryffindor Tower, wondering why he felt the way he did.

 

\----

 

Two days later Malfoy was once again not in classes, but he had heard that apparently there was some sort of explosion in Snape’s office the evening before that could be heard from the Slytherin common room.  Harry said nothing as he heard the news for he knew from Occulemency lessons that Snape didn’t do any sort of brewing in his personal office because he had his own separate lab for that so what had occurred in the potion master’s office?

“Harry, where are you going?” Hermione asked as they headed towards Charms.

“I forgot my book,” he replied quickly.

“We can just share mate,” said Ron.  “You know Flitwick wouldn’t care.”

“Yeah, but I have notes in mine.  I’ll be back quick!”

Before either Ron or Hermione had a chance to reply he quickly fled towards the Hospital Wing.  When he entered he saw that only two beds were occupied by second years whom appeared to have gotten in some sort of scuffle.  His eyes darted towards the back, but Malfoy’s former bed with the hangings looked like any other bed.

“Mr. Potter?” questioned Madame Pomfrey.  She glared at the two boys, both of them looking away sheepishly before she approached Harry.

“Um,” stumbled Harry, his face heating up.  What was he doing?  Why was he searching out Malfoy?  He didn’t even have anything to say to the blonde.  “I was looking for Malfoy.”

The medi-witch gave him a searching look, but nodded and began to walk down the aisle, Harry following.

“Professor Dumbledore told me you might come asking for him.”  Harry blushed even harder at that, thankful that the woman’s back to him and she couldn’t see his face.  “He has his own private room like before.  Last time a student had contracted dragon pox and was occupying the room so that’s why Mr. Malfoy was out here.”

“What happened?”

The woman stopped as they stood outside the door and she turned towards him, her expression grave.  Harry wondered what terrible thing had happened to Malfoy to cause him to be back in the infirmary and to warrant such an expression from Madame Pomfrey.

“Apparently Professor Snape asked to see Mr. Malfoy last night to speak about his condition and the progress he was making about trying to find a cure when Mr. Malfoy unexpectedly transformed.  Severus noted Mr. Malfoy changing and quickly left the room before the full transformation, but needless to say his office is quite damaged and now there are even more questions.”

“You mean Malfoy changed without it even being the full moon?”

“Yes,” she said with a nod.  “He’s under strict observation for the next several days since neither Professor Snape nor Professor Dumbledore have any idea what could have caused it.”

The door to Malfoy’s room was firmly shut and there were no windows looking into it.

“And now?  Is he human or werewolf?”

“He changed back when the sun rose this morning, but I imagine he is sleeping right now.”

“I – can I go in?” he asked. 

“Yes.  If anything occurs myself, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore will be notified by the observation spell.”

Harry nodded and he opened the door, hesitating for just a moment before going in and shutting the door softly behind him. 

The room was dim at the moment and a shade was pulled over the large window to Harry’s right.  There was a chair next to the bed along with a side table and lamp, but otherwise the room itself was rather sparse without even a painting or portrait in sight.

Harry sat in the seat next to the bed and settled back into it, the soft leather molding to Harry’s body.  His eyes turned towards Malfoy’s sleeping body.  The boy – no, the young man – was slim and his normally shiny platinum locks appeared lackluster as if the exertion from the changes was wearing on him.  Harry knew that the transformation was particularly trying for a werewolf versus an animagus because it was unnatural whereas the animagus is a part of who one is. 

What if Malfoy woke?  What would he say to him?  He would probably throw Harry out or try and hex him although he didn’t see Malfoy’s wand nearby.  Maybe that was a good thing.  It wasn’t worth thinking about at the moment though because Malfoy wasn’t awake and conversations never really turned out how you planned them in your head anyway.

Harry was tempted to start his homework assignments, but with the dim lighting, quiet that surrounded them, and the comfort of the chair he decided against it and closed his eyes.  A short nap wouldn’t hurt, would it?

 

\----

 

When Harry’s eyes opened he gasped and sat up.  Amber eyes were glowing eerily at him and Malfoy was suddenly glaring at him.

“Potter.  What are you doing here?”

“I –,” Harry began.  “I heard what happened and wanted to see you.”

“Why?  To laugh at what I’ve become?  Are you going to go around telling everyone that suddenly Draco Malfoy’s blood isn’t so pure anymore?  Who let you in anyway?”

“No!” shouted Harry.  He flushed and lowered his voice.  “I wouldn’t do that Malfoy.  You know that Remus Lupin is a werewolf and he’s someone I look up to.  And I saw you after the accident in Potions when you first transformed.”

Malfoy blanched at this, the glare slipping from his face as he looked down at the sheets. 

“Oh,” he replied quietly.  “Does anyone else know?”

“No,” said Harry with a shake of his head.  “Only myself, Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and Madame Pomfrey.”

“I see,” came the soft reply.  Malfoy closed his eyes and turned on his side so he was facing away from Harry.  “I’d like it if you left now.”

There was no arrogance or sneer in Malfoy’s voice and Harry felt forced to comply with the request.  He nodded even though Malfoy couldn’t see it.

“All right.  I’ll – I’ll see you later then.”

As Harry left the room and gave once last look at the blonde he heard no reply.

 

\----

 

Malfoy was not in classes the following week and by then many students believed that the Slytherin had left school.  Only Harry knew that he was secretly kept away in the Hospital Wing’s private room.

His last class was just finished for the day, Care of Magical Creatures, which thankfully Ron and Hermione didn’t take so he was easily able to go about his business without their questions.  He headed towards the infirmary and upon entering he saw Professor Dumbledore and Snape speaking in low voices near Madame Pomfrey’s office.  Thankfully the Hospital Wing was empty of students.

“He cannot stay here, Severus,” Dumbledore said seriously.  “With this most recent transformation we cannot take risks.”

“Then where shall we put him?  We can’t just turn him out!” Snape hissed back.

“Erm, professors,” Harry said as he approached.  “Is everything okay with Malfoy?”

“Harry,” greeted Dumbledore with a smile.  “I’m afraid Mr. Malfoy has transformed once again and we have yet to find a potion to reverse the affects.” 

“Is he a werewolf right now?” Harry asked.

“No,” said Dumbledore with a shake of his head.  “He changed again last night around sunset and became human again around sunrise.  We think that when he does transform outside of the full moon it is during these times, but otherwise the transformations are inconsistent.”

“He can’t stay here?”

“I’m afraid not, Harry.”

There was that twinkle again.  Harry noted that Snape saw it too and his dark eyes narrowed at the headmaster.  Obviously he was just as unaware of whatever Dumbledore secretly had planned.

“Where will he go then?  Like Snape said you can’t just put him out on his own.”

“Professor Snape,” corrected Dumbledore, “and you both are correct which is why I’ve decided that we shall repair the Shrieking Shack and Draco will go there.”

“The Shrieking Shack?” Snape said, aghast.  “And leave him unsupervised?  You can’t allow that Albus!”

Harry found himself reluctantly agreeing with Snape, but he didn’t voice it.  His eyes darted back and forth between the two men until Dumbledore spoke once more.

“Yes, it is the best option.  I’ve been there this morning doing repairs and I believe that it should be habitable by tomorrow evening at the latest.  Naturally we can’t leave him there alone.  I think Harry here would be the perfect person to watch over him.”

“Potter?” Snape shouted in a mixture of disbelief and outrage.

“Me?” Harry squeaked, it coming out a tad bit less manly than he thought it should.  “But why?”

Dumbledore’s kind blue eyes looked at him and he smiled.  “You are a wolf animagus Harry, and you can handle Draco in the state that he is whether that is werewolf or human.  You have the kindness and understanding to not belittle his situation and to help him through it.  Is there really a better candidate?”

Harry could name one, Remus, but there must have been some other reason that Dumbledore had not asked the other man for surely he had thought of Remus to watch over him.

“But last time he nearly killed me when I was a wolf and I woke up in here,” Harry protested.  “What if he attacks me like that again?” 

“I have set wards to alert us if anything life threatening happens.  Professor Snape and I will regularly check up on you two.  As for your classes I’m afraid neither of you will be able to attend, but we will both stop by to assist you with your work and give you assignments.”

“What will you tell others about us?” Harry asked, thinking about Ron and Hermione.  What would they think when he suddenly disappeared or would he be able to tell them?

“I will explain your situation to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger.  As for the other students there is no real need to explain is there?  I believe the rumor mill here at Hogwarts will take care of your absence.”

He smiled, the twinkle back in his eye. 

“I suppose,” Harry muttered, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

“I would like you to meet me in my office at six tomorrow Harry, and then I or Professor Snape will take you to the Shrieking Shack.”

“All right,” said Harry with a nod. 

He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this sudden change.  He would be living with Malfoy who sometimes changed into a werewolf and when he did it was unexpected.  Harry was thankful that he had managed his animagus and could easily change back and forth just like McGonagall, but living with Malfoy?  What would he think of it especially since they were essentially stuck in there not able to leave?  Harry was sure that neither of them would need to be in their other forms to kill each other.

 

\----

 

 Maybe Harry should have told Ron and Hermione about how he would soon be practically living in the Shrieking Shack with Malfoy, but he knew Ron would explode and there would be an onslaught of questions, accusations, and spells to make sure he wasn’t cursed.  He most certainly did not want to deal with any of that so he decided to leave the explaining to Dumbledore and instead enjoy the next day and a half with his two friends.  They played Exploding Snap and visited Hagrid in the evening and the next morning he and Ron went flying at the quidditch pitch.  Harry had made sure to get up extra early in the morning so he could pack up his things and now it was finally time to go to Dumbledore’s office.

“I have to go see Dumbledore,” Harry told them. 

Hermione frowned and opened her mouth to ask a question, but Ron beat her to it.

“Why do you have to see him?  Is it You-Know-Who?”

Harry rolled his eyes and wondered when his two friends would finally take a clue and just let him _be_.  He hated their worries and questions, the constant nitpicking and mothering.  Voldemort was dead for Merlin’s sake.  Harry realized it and he wished they would too.

“No,” he said.  It came out more harshly than he wanted and he softened his voice.  “Voldemort is dead and I’m just going to talk with him.  I’ll see you two later.”

He left, ignoring their protests as he walked out of the portrait.  Maybe with this time gone they would come to realize a few things themselves and when Harry came back from babysitting Malfoy they would be closer.

When Harry reached the gargoyle he murmured the password before stepping onto the moving staircase.  He knocked before entering and found Dumbledore stroking Fawke’s feathers. 

Harry smiled and Dumbledore grinned jovially at him.

“Hello Harry.  Professor Snape is already at the Shrieking Shack with Mr. Malfoy.  I thought you and I would enjoy the walk over to Hogsmeade despite the cool weather.”

“That sounds fine Professor.”

Fawkes flew to her perch and together Dumbledore and Harry left the castle and started the walk towards the small village.

“Severus and I both spoke to Mr. Malfoy yesterday evening after he woke.  I’m sure you won’t be surprised to hear that he was quite displeased to find out that he would be living in the Shrieking Shack and with you, but we explained that with your animagus form and the fact that no one entered the house that the two of you would be safe.”

Harry snorted at that and Dumbledore turned his head, smiling at him.  They may be safe from others, but that didn’t mean he and Malfoy would be safe from each other.

“Either Professor Snape or I will visit two to three times a week to check up on you all and hopefully within the next week Mr. Malfoy can test an antidote that Severus has been working on.  If anything serious occurs I’ve instructed Mr. Malfoy and now you to send your patronus.  We have the house warded, but this is as an extra precaution.  Do you have any questions?”

“Well, if Malfoy does change into his werewolf form should I let him prowl about the house?  How should I handle the situation?”

Harry could see that they were approaching Hogsmeade; the Three Broomsticks was just in the distance and a short walk from there would be the Shrieking Shack.  He suddenly felt unsure about what he was getting himself into and he pulled his cloak tighter around himself.

“Do what you think is best, Harry.  Obviously try not to do serious damage to Draco, but if healing is needed you will send for us at once.  You will be in your right mind while Draco will not be.”

Dumbledore stopped walking and turned towards Harry, causing the teen to pause.  The older man’s expression was serious and he placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Mr. Malfoy needs a friend and companion now more than anything and you can be that, Harry.  If you two put aside your differences you will see more clearly.”

What Harry would see more clearly he wasn’t sure and he didn’t ask.  It was easy for Dumbledore to ask this of Harry, but he doubted Malfoy would be as receptive.

“I don’t think he’ll ever be my friend,” Harry muttered, glancing down at the cobblestone road before looking back up. 

“I think you both will be surprised, but we must press on.  Severus will be wondering where we are.”

Harry nodded and the rest of the short journey was spent in silence.  He wondered why on earth he was feeling nervous because this was just _Malfoy_ of all people, albeit a very dangerous Malfoy.  As they walked up the creaky steps Harry mustered his courage.  If he could defeat Voldemort then he most definitely could handle Malfoy. 

The first thought upon entering the house was that it was bleak and reminded him of a smaller version of Grimmuald Place.  It was dark and there were sparse furnishings, although it was clean.  Harry hadn’t been expecting luxury since Dumbledore and Snape only had two days to fix it up.

He was led into a sitting area where both Snape and Malfoy were waiting for them.  Snape appeared to have been pacing while Malfoy was sitting on a loveseat studying the grooves in the floor or that’s what it looked like to Harry at least.   

“There you two are!” exclaimed Snape.  “I assume you have explained everything to Potter?  I really must go back to the castle to check on the potion.”

“Yes, yes, Severus.  Thank you very much, I will take it all from here.” 

Snape nodded and left the room, the front door shutting faintly being heard.

“Now then,” said Dumbledore, turning back towards them.  “Severus and I have both explained everything to you both, but let me reiterate that if anything serious arises don’t hesitate to contact either of us.  I trust you both to be mature enough to get along since you two will be living together alone for the foreseeable future.  Food will be restocked weekly and we will stop by twice a week.  I’ll leave you boys to it then.”

Neither Harry nor Draco said anything as Dumbledore left the house and even after the door was shut and the wards flared up they stayed still and silent.

“Um, well,” stuttered Harry.  “I’m going to go see if my stuff is here yet.”

“You do that Potter,” Malfoy sneered, his gray eyes edged with amber glaring at him.

Harry sighed and left the room, ignoring Malfoy altogether.  He certainly didn’t want to deal with the git tonight.  He would leave the playing nice until tomorrow. 

Walking down the hallways Harry noted how drab the place was with no color.  Maybe he would ask Malfoy later if they could charm some paint on the walls. 

He found his room with his trunk sitting at the foot of his bed and he sat down on it.  The room was of an average size with a dresser to the left upon entering and a desk against the far right of the wall with the bed in the center.  Yes, tomorrow he would definitely add some color to this place.  If he was to live here for Merlin knew how long he refused to be in such a morose place that reminded him of Grimmuald when Sirius had lived there.

Harry hadn’t even noticed that he had fallen asleep until light was streaming into the room and the clock on the side table indicated that it was half past seven.  He stretched and found the bathroom down the hall where he cleaned up before slipping off to the kitchen.  He was standing over the stove making eggs when Malfoy strode in and went to the pantry, ignoring Harry’s presence completely.

“Look Malfoy,” Harry began, turning the stove off and turning to the blonde who was pouring himself a bowl of cereal.  “If we’re supposed to live with each other from now on then we need to get along.”

“Live together?  I thought you were here to babysit me Potter, that’s what they made it sound like.  It’s not as if I am willingly cohabitating with you,” Malfoy sneered.  He sat down at the table and began to eat as if neither of them had exchanged words.

“I’m here to make sure you don’t hurt yourself.  I think after everything we’ve been through we can at least be civil to each other.”

When Malfoy had asked for asylum from the death eaters and essentially his family Harry had been somewhat surprised but not really.  He knew that Malfoy had been a prat growing up, plain and simple, and that despite putting up a front the Slytherin did not have it in him to become a death eater.  Throughout the following months that led up to the war the two had been civil with one another and Harry wondered what made Malfoy resent him once more.

“I’m hoping that this won’t last long and Snape with have an antidote within a few days,” Malfoy replied. 

“And if he doesn’t?  I don’t want to be the pessimist here, but what if Snape isn’t able to find an antidote?  What then?”

“He will find one,” stated Malfoy, although the confidence wasn’t in his voice.  It was as if the blonde refused to think of any other outcome and Harry didn’t blame him, but they both needed to be realistic about the situation. 

Harry slid his eggs onto a plate and sat down in the chair across from Malfoy, taking a bite before speaking again.

“We don’t need to be best friends,” Harry said softly.  “But we could try to get along at least.  For both of our sanity.”

Malfoy’s lips quirked and Harry smiled, ducking his head down as he did so. 

Over the next several days both young men kept mostly to themselves, doing their homework in a timely fashion and reading books from the multiple shelves that occupied the sitting room.  They didn’t speak much and Harry supposed that was better than them spitting vitriol or using their fists or wands, but it was rather lonely.  Harry missed being able to have a conversation with Ron and Hermione and several times he was tempted to start one with Malfoy, but he always seemed to know when Harry wanted to do so and left the room.

 

\----

 

Harry had fallen asleep in an armchair in the sitting room when he first heard the howl.  He jerked awake, the Astronomy text falling off his lap and onto the floor with a thud.  For a moment he sat still, wondering if perhaps he had dreamt the noise, but there it was again – a howl that sounded more painful than anything else and Harry imagined that Draco had just transformed.  A moment before Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes he glanced out the window and noted that the sun was just setting over the village, pinks and oranges seeping into the room.

Mindlessly, Harry willed his body to turn into a black wolf.  He felt himself shifting and his hearing became more sensitive and yes, he could smell someone else like him.  It wasn’t exactly the same scent, but close enough that Harry knew a being like him was in the same house and that being was Malfoy.

Using his senses, Harry easily found Malfoy in his room where he was snarling and pacing back and forth.  As soon as he saw Harry he growled and flashed his teeth, but Harry wasn’t cowed by the showy display.  Malfoy crouched like he was ready to pounce, but he was faster and one step ahead.  He leaped onto the werewolf and pushed him back so that he was sitting on the thrashing creature beneath him.  Leaning down, Harry sniffed at the gray coat before nipping it, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to send a warning to Malfoy. 

The werewolf beneath him kept fighting and trying to slip out beneath Harry’s weight, but he refused to budge and eventually the snarling and thrashing abated until Malfoy was still underneath him.  When Harry finally saw that the other wolf was calm he leaned forward and sniffed the thick gray coat and noted that Malfoy smelled of autumn – of cinnamon and apples.  Harry didn’t think twice before he licked the side of the gray wolf’s face.  Malfoy growled, but it wasn’t nearly as vicious as before and if Harry could laugh at the warning he would have.  When he licked Malfoy again the werewolf tried to writhe out from underneath him but to no avail.  Finally the gray werewolf stopped trying to break free and Harry laid his head on Malfoy’s chest, the steady rise and fall of Malfoy’s breathing calming him until his eyes drooped closed and he was asleep.

 

\----

 

Harry awoke to the same calm and even breathing underneath him, but instead of lying on soft gray fur he was on top of a hard chest and muscled body.  He cracked his eyes open and saw Malfoy’s head turned to the side, his mouth open slightly as he slept soundly.  The sight was endearing and the thought made Harry blink in surprise and horror.  Did he really just think of Malfoy of all people as _endearing_?  But then again the young man beneath him was sleeping and Harry wasn’t suffering under his caustic and biting comments.

Looking up, Harry realized the sun had already risen and he wondered when exactly they had both changed back.  Dumbledore’s suspicions that the changes seemed to coincide with the sun appeared to be correct so far. 

Harry turned back to the body he was laying on top of and he studied Malfoy for just a moment longer.  Grudgingly Harry had to admit that Malfoy was always handsome, albeit a bit pointy and skinny in his early years, but after puberty he had filled out quite a bit.  Harry had denied quite vehemently for several months that it was Draco Malfoy of all people that had made him realize he was attracted to boys, but it certainly wasn’t for the blonde’s winning personality.  But after the war ended Malfoy had shut away from everyone else, including the remaining Slytherins.  He was even more devoted to his studies than ever and Harry wouldn’t be surprised if he was beating Hermione in all their classes.  Despite Ron trying to provoke Malfoy a number of times at the beginning of the year he had never risen to the bait and merely sneered, but Harry could tell it wasn’t as meaningful as it used to be. 

“You’re heavy.”

Startled, Harry yelped and rolled off of Malfoy and onto the hardwood floor.  He had been so consumed by his thoughts he hadn’t even noticed that Malfoy had woken up.

Malfoy continued to lie on the floor, but his eyes were narrowed in curiosity at Harry, an expression that surprised the dark haired man. 

“I didn’t know you were an animagus.  You were -,”  Malfoy paused and Harry saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.  “You were the wolf the second time I changed.”

Harry nodded and cautiously answered, not wanting to upset Malfoy and have him flee and avoid Harry as he had these past couple of days.

“Yes.  Not many people know I’m an animagus and Dumbledore suggested I try and help.  I dunno what he really meant by that though.”

“So that’s why you’re living with me rather than someone else.  Because you’re a wolf.”

Harry nodded once more and shrugged.  “I’ve had experience with werewolves too.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes and Harry could faintly hear him mutter under his breath, “I’m not surprised.”  The blonde slowly stood and cracked his joints before moving to leave the room, but Harry called out to him.

“Mal – er, Draco.”  Harry figured that if Malfoy – Draco – could be civil to him in this moment of vulnerability right after he changed back and not be a right prat then the least Harry could do was try and get along with him.  He thought calling him by his first name was a good place to start. 

Draco paused and turned his head to look at Harry, his expression closed off, but there was no animosity there.

“Are you all right?  I know Remus used to feel a bit queasy after turning back and well, I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Draco’s eyes softened for a moment before he nodded and attempted a smile where his lips quirked slightly upwards. 

“I just need to lie down for a bit.  Thanks Po– Harry.”

When Draco left Harry settled back on the floor.  It wasn’t the most comfortable position since it was hardwood, but he had no inclination to move at the moment.  Maybe this whole living with Draco Malfoy thing wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would.  If they could learn to be civil with each other then who knew what might happen. 

‘Maybe, just maybe,’ Harry thought, ‘we could even be friends after all this.’

 

\----

 

Over the next several days Harry was surprised that he actually got along with Draco and they could both be confined to the same house and not kill each other.  There were no more transformations since that day and they reported this to Dumbledore when he visited them while also collecting and dropping off their homework assignments.  He told them that Snape would be by within the next two days to have Draco try his first antidote. 

“You know,” Harry explained one evening as Draco stood in the kitchen and grabbed plates and glasses while Harry sliced peppers and added it to the sizzling chicken in the pan.  “Cooking is a lot like potions.  I don’t think I’m a terrible cook yet I’m horrid at potions and you won’t even turn on the stove.”

Draco turned disdainful eyes on him as he set the plates on the kitchen table. 

“That thing has fire coming up under it!” Draco exclaimed, indicating the gas burners and the blue flames that were emitting under the pan.  “I’d rather not take a chance and explode the house.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head.  “Think of it as a cauldron.  You could explode the potion’s room you know.  I actually wouldn’t mind that.”

Draco glared, but there was no heat underneath it.  “Of course you wouldn’t.”  They were silent for a moment until Draco spoke softly, his back turned to Harry.  “If you showed me how to cook something then I could help you with potions.  If you want.”

The last part was said hurriedly and Harry was glad they weren’t facing each other because he was sure his expression would be humorous at Draco’s suggestion. 

“Yeah, sure.  Tomorrow then?  We could start with breakfast since that’s easy and if you mess up eggs it’s no big deal.”

Draco nodded and agreed as he moved to the fridge and poured them their drinks.  They fell into easy conversation about Transfiguration where they were studying animagus forms.  Draco teased Harry about it since he already knew about what they were studying.

“How did you find out yours already?  And to have mastered it?” Draco asked once they resettled in the sitting room with their open books and scrolls of parchment with quills and ink.

“Dumbledore thought it would be helpful during the war,” answered Harry quietly.  “I studied with McGonagall every day until I finally was able to complete the transformation.”

“Did you have any idea what your form would be?”

So far they had only read about the animagus process and had to write an essay.  According to the texts as the person practiced the spell it was possible that their form could be revealed, but most didn’t find out until they had actually performed the spell.       

“Not really.  I hoped it would be something and it turned out to be an entirely different being, but I’m quite happy with being a wolf.”

They fell into silence and Harry noticed that Draco’s thoughts seemed to be elsewhere since his eyes didn’t move over the page he was staring at.

“If you want we could try the transformation out,” Harry offered.  “Dumbledore said the next step was trying to complete the spell part of it anyway and I know how.  I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if we tried it since he’ll be the one helping us.”

Draco stared at him dubiously as if it was a ludicrous idea that Harry Potter would try and teach him to change into his animagus form.

“And what if I get stuck partially into my form?  What if I sprout whiskers and a tail but that’s it?”  Draco shuddered as he recalled hearing about Granger and a bad potion during their second year when she sprouted some feline features.

Harry rolled his eyes.  “That won’t happen.  Don’t be so dramatic.  It’s all mental preparation anyway and if you aren’t there mentally then that transformation won’t happen at all.  You can’t partially turn into your form – it’s all or nothing.”

The blonde seemed to ponder the thought until he snapped his book shut and nodded. 

“Fine.  Let’s start right now.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, not letting his tone or expression show his surprise at the easy acceptance into letting him teach Draco something so difficult. 

“The first step is really easy or difficult depending on how you look at it.  Close your eyes and try to clear your mind as if you’re meditating.”

“That’s it?” 

“Yes.  Like I said, it can be easy or hard.”

“Which was it for you?”

Harry glanced at Draco and wondered why the curiosity but he chose to be honest.

“It was difficult.  Let’s just say I had a lot of things on my mind.”

Draco chuckled and Harry grinned before they both slipped back into a more serious state. 

“McGonagall made me practice meditating for weeks before I could even try the spell.”

“But now it’s easy for you, right?”

“Yeah.  When you first start out you have to clear your mind and once that happens you repeat the spell in your head until the transformation occurs, but once you truly master your form all you have to do is envision yourself in your form and you’ve done it.  It’s much easier once you’ve spent time in your animagus body and get the feel of it.”

Draco nodded before settling into his chair and closing his eyes, his breathing evening out and become a steady relaxing sound to Harry’s ears.  This gave Harry the opportunity to study the Slytherin.  It wasn’t hard to notice that Draco Malfoy was absolutely beautiful – yes, beautiful – and to Harry he was the epitome of what he wanted a boyfriend to look like.  He just never thought about Draco that way, or at least he hadn’t wanted to, because he had always been Malfoy and not Draco.  His attitude from their early years at Hogwarts left something to be desired and even after the war Harry was stuck with this vision of a taunting fourteen year old Draco Malfoy with his Potter Stinks badge and the same Malfoy who smashed in his nose.  But it was also during that time that he noticed the blonde had changed.  His preening and better than thou attitude morphed into bitterness and desperation which only caused him to make the wrong choices and if Harry really thought about it Malfoy was different even today.  He was quiet, solemn, and minded his own business.  There had been no taunts or caustic remarks towards Harry or his friends since they returned to school.

They sat in silence for nearly a half hour before Harry cleared his throat, startling Draco who jumped a little, his eyes snapping open.

“How was it?  You didn’t seem nearly as antsy as I was.  That’s how McGonagall could tell it wasn’t going well.”

Draco shrugged and leaned back into the sofa.  “It was alright.  I’ll admit my mind strayed a few times, but if I keep practicing I think I’ll get the hang of it.”

“Dumbledore will be by tomorrow so he’ll have more feedback to give you.”

The blonde smiled and spoke his thanks. 

“I really appreciate you helping me especially since you didn’t have to and it’s not as if we really get along.”

“I’d say we’re getting along just fine.  We haven’t killed each other yet, right?  I would even go so far and say we’re friends.” 

A blonde eyebrow rose, but the smile seemed to grow wider.  “Friends?  Well I’ll admit I never thought I’d see the day where we became that, but it sounds…nice.”  Draco’s smile faltered and Harry frowned, wondering what he was thinking.  “It’s not like I have many of those anymore.”

It was the first statement either of them made that referenced the war.  Harry had been sure to stray clear of the topic, but he wasn’t naïve enough to believe that they would never speak about it.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said.  “You lost a lot of people during the war and it must have been hard.”

Draco shrugged, playing with the end of his quill that was next to him. 

“It’s not as if I was actually friends with Crabbe or Goyle, but it was still difficult.  Pansy was more of an annoying sister, but now she’s spending a few years in Azkaban, and well, yes.  It’s hard.  You lost more than me so I can’t quite complain.”

‘Yes,’ thought Harry.  ‘But I still have people there for me.’  The thought made his chest ache that Draco had no one, except maybe Snape and his ill mother, yet here was Harry who was so grateful that despite losing many to Voldemort there were numerous friends that were still alive. 

“We both lost a lot.  I guess we have more in common than we thought.”

Gray eyes glanced up and Harry offered a soft smile which was returned.  Although they didn’t speak any further about the war it was nice to know that the topic could be brought up without snide comments and below the belt remarks.

 

\----

 

The next morning Harry showed Draco how to make eggs, bacon, and toast.  When the stove was turned on Draco flinched at the flames and Harry had to bite his lip to not laugh because truth be told it was rather adorable that Draco could light a fire under a cauldron but flinched at the flames from the gas stove.  As they cooked the bacon some of the grease popped and sizzled, landing on Draco’s hand.  He yelped and pouted and Harry resisted pulling the offended hand close to soothe it.  Instead he told Draco that they had to put a cover over it so that wouldn’t happen.  He also wondered when he started to see Draco as adorable and beautiful and started _wanting_ him. 

Overall the breakfast was a success and before Dumbledore came Draco practiced his meditation once more.  When said man did arrive he collected their assignments and distributed new ones before they all settled in the sitting room, Dumbledore explaining what Harry had told Draco yesterday about clearing his mind.

“Well?” asked Draco keenly after Dumbledore observed his meditation. 

“Hmm,” was the response as Dumbledore rested his hand on his chin, his fingers moving over his lips unthinkingly as he gazed at Draco.

Draco fidgeted and Harry set his hand on the other boy’s thigh to still him.  The blonde glanced at him, but quit moving and now they sat quite still next to one another on the small sofa. 

“It appears that your meditation skills are very good Mr. Malfoy,” Dumbledore finally said.  “By all means you should be able to at least see your animagus form and at the very most complete the transformation, but I sense that there is a barrier that is not allowing you to do so.”

“What do you mean?  What sort of barrier?” Draco asked, confused.  His shoulders slumped at the news and Harry squeezed his thigh in support. 

“That is the question.  Perhaps you still need more meditation practice; alas this is only your first day.”  Dumbledore chuckled, but it wasn’t as jovial as usual.  It seemed that whatever was blocking Draco’s transformation was puzzling the elder wizard.  “Professor McGonagall can always be brought in at a later time to consult with.”

He rose from the armchair and the young men followed suit.  Dumbledore smiled at them, a twinkle in his eye.

“It appears that being under the same roof is not as bad as you both anticipated is it not?”

Heat rose to Harry’s cheeks and he refused to look at Draco, afraid to see what sort of expression was on the blonde’s face.

“Yes,” Draco answered.  “We get along quite well.”

“Very good, very good.  Well my boys!  I must be going, but Severus will stop by in a few days time to go over your practicals.”

Those days were by far the worst and not only because Snape always came to administer them.  On those days they had to do all the non-lecture work from their classes from brewing a potion to performing the necessary spellwork in Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense.  They were the most grueling days and both were always exhausted by the day’s end.

“Thank you for coming by sir,” Harry said as they reached the end of the hallway.

Dumbledore bid them farewell and they went back to the sitting room silently, Harry pulling out his Charms text to study. 

From the corner of Harry’s eye he could tell that whatever Draco was attempting to study he was failing at and he was sure he knew the reason why. 

“Don’t let what Dumbledore said discourage you,” Harry told him, breaking the quiet.  “After all, it was only your first day.”

“I know, but Dumbledore himself said I should be able to complete it or at the very least see what form I will take.”

Harry reached over and set his hand on Draco’s leg, squeezing it.  The blonde’s gaze traveled towards Harry.

“You practiced quite a bit and we’ll have a go at it sometime soon again.”

It was as Harry was saying this that he noticed the ring of amber around Draco’s gray eyes.  He had recalled seeing the amber tint before, but he could have sworn it had not been there earlier. 

“Thanks,” Draco replied.  “I’m feeling rather tired and I think I’ll lie down before supper.”

Harry’s hand slid off of Draco’s leg and he nodded, pulling out his Charms text to prepare for his practical. 

Draco left and not even twenty minutes had passed before he heard the howl.  It surprised him and caused his body to jolt, the Charms book sliding to the floor with a thud.  Harry closed his eyes and allowed his body to transform before running towards Draco’s room.  He nudged the door open with his nose and before it was fully open he was pushed back into the hall by a mass of gray fur.  It was if Draco had known he was there and was preparing to attack, knowing Harry would come into the room.

The wind had been knocked out of Harry for a moment which allowed Draco’s claws to dig into his sides.  He resisted howling and retaliated by thrusting up and swiping at Draco’s leg.  The gray werewolf whimpered as he was pushed back and hit the wall, allowing Harry to pounce on top of Draco and settle his weight on top of the werewolf.  Draco snarled at him, baring his white teeth and he snapped, attempting to bite the black wolf.  Harry wasn’t the least bit intimidated and he growled back, nipping Draco in the neck as he had the first time, trying to demonstrate that he was the dominant of the two.  The werewolf thrashed against him in resistance making Harry nip harder until finally Draco stilled, his breathing heavy.

Adjusting his weight so that he wasn’t hurting the werewolf beneath him, Harry leaned forward and nuzzled his neck.  Draco whined beneath him, but Harry ignored it.  He nestled his head in the crook of the neck and closed his eyes, the steady breathing in the wolf beneath him lulling him to sleep.

 

\----

 

“Potter.  Harry.”

Harry jolted awake, his body jerking back and as he did so his limbs ached in protest.  It took several seconds for the grogginess to evaporate and when it did he was finally able to focus on his surroundings.  He and Draco were in the middle of the hall, the blonde still laying sprawled out on the floor while he leaned against the wall.

“Are you all right?” Draco asked.  He was gazing at him with a look of concern.

“Yeah.  Just a tad disoriented is all.  How are you feeling?  Do you remember anything?”

Draco shook his head and sat up, wincing as he did so.  Harry imagined he felt worse off since from what Harry recalled of the night before he had fallen asleep on top of the werewolf.

“No.”

“Do you usually?”

Draco shook his head again and leaned against the opposite wall, his hand rubbing his neck. 

“Never.  Do you?”

“Yeah.  As an animagus you remember everything that happens.”

The blonde ducked his head as if he was embarrassed, although Harry wasn’t quite sure why until he spoke again.

“Can you tell me what happened then?  Once the pain begins and I start to transform it’s like everything blacks out.  My mind isn’t my own and I can’t remember a thing after I fully transform.”

Harry nodded, looking up at Draco.  He still wasn’t looking at him, so he nudged Draco with his leg until gray eyes were looking into green.

“I heard you first.  You were howling and somehow you must have sensed another being in the house because when I entered your room you were ready for me and pounced.  You’re strong and know how to fight back, but it’s about dominance.  Once I make you submit you don’t seem like you want to rip my throat out.”

For some reason Harry’s words made Draco blush and he could see the pink tint on his cheeks.

“I usually fall asleep and then we’re both back to our normal selves,” Harry continued. 

Draco cleared his throat.  “Oh.  I see.  You know, I am glad you are here.  I – It would have been very lonely without you.”

“You certainly make things interesting,” replied Harry with a chuckle.  Draco grinned back at him and nudged his leg.  “You always have.”

“So have you.”

“Speaking of keeping things interesting, my stomach is rumbling.  Want to try using the oven again?”

Draco nodded and Harry stood up, offering a hand to help Draco up.  The blonde took it and Harry’s hand lingered, squeezing it before finally letting go.

“Come on then.”

 

\----

 

Practicals were finally over with and Harry sat next to Draco on the sofa as Snape explained the potion that Draco would be taking.

“My hope is that this potion will counteract the botched wolfsbane.  Dumbledore told me that the last you changed was three days ago, correct?”

Draco nodded.  “Yes.  That’s right.”

“Very well then.  Potter, I want you to observe.  Make note of any changes and I will be back in five days time.”

“Yes, sir.”

Snape left shortly after that and Draco stared at the potion that sat on the table in front of them.

“What if it makes it worse?” Draco asked quietly. 

Harry scooted closer to the blonde and gently placed an arm around his shoulder.  He was unsure if Draco would move away, but he didn’t.

“What if it makes it better?” countered Harry.  “And, much as I am loathe to admit it, Snape is pretty good with potions.  He’s your best chance of fixing this.”

Draco took a deep breath and shook his head.  He placed a smile on his face, but Harry could tell it was more for show than anything.

“You’re right.  I’m being silly.”

With that he reached out and downed the almost iridescent potion. 

“Doesn’t taste that bad,” Draco commented.  “I guess now we wait and see what happens.”

Harry agreed and, trying to help Draco take his mind off of the potion, he offered to play wizard’s chess where Draco thoroughly beat him three times.  They ate a small dinner of sandwiches and soup since Draco said he was feeling a bit queasy and retired to bed shortly after.  Harry assumed it was a side effect of the potion and he wrote it down on a scrap of parchment he had.  He read for a bit about werewolves, a book that Remus owled to him shortly after he first found out Draco was randomly turning into a werewolf, before he too fell asleep.

 

\----

 

It seemed to always happen when Harry was asleep.  He would hear the growls and howls before the knocking over of furniture, or whatever it was that Draco could sink his claws into to destroy.

As Harry pushed himself out of bed and concentrated on transforming his eyes widened at the sunlight that was pouring into his bedroom.  Something was not right.  It was during the day and Draco was only supposed to turn at night.  Or that’s what they all assumed anyway.

Harry raced down the hall and barreled into Draco’s room, the door hitting the wall as it flung open.  Draco’s head was reared back, howling.  Harry growled, catching Draco’s attention, and the werewolf turned, baring his white teeth before snapping and jumping towards Harry.

Harry was prepared.  He dodged Draco and continued to do so as the werewolf leaped at him, howling sometimes in rage and snarling at him.  Harry’s goal was to try and wear Draco out.  Perhaps if he wore him out he would fall asleep and turn back sooner.  Or maybe he would turn when night fell?  He was unsure. 

They went back and forth for quite some time until Harry pinned the other wolf down and nipped him in the neck, displaying his dominance.  Draco struggled for a few minutes, but eventually died down, his growls turning into whimpers which turned into silence.  Underneath Harry the werewolf was sleeping.  He laid his head on the coat of fur, his mind a jumble of mixed thoughts and many questions.  Surely it was the potion that had caused Draco to change during the day.  Would he change back at nightfall?  That was still hours away and what if Draco didn’t change back?  Harry knew without the blonde telling him that this was Draco’s worst fear – that he would somehow permanently be stuck as a werewolf. 

Harry was unable to sleep and every once in a while he would glance at the clock watching the minutes and then hours pass by.  Draco slept on which Harry was thankful for.  It was midday and still light out when Harry saw Draco begin to transform back.  The fur slowly began to disappear and his body twisted and turned beneath him, Draco’s limbs becoming smaller and his skin paler.  As soon as Draco was turned Harry also changed back.

“Draco?”

He shook the sleeping teen beneath him and as Draco woke he frowned.

“What is it?” mumbled Draco through his sleep induced haze.  Draco rubbed his eyes and sat up, staring at Harry.

When Draco opened his eyes Harry’s mouth dropped slightly open.  He had seen the ring of amber around gray eyes before, but now, now they were completely amber.  It was then that he knew that whatever was in the potion had not helped, but in fact made things worse.

 

\----

 

It took quite a bit of time for Harry to calm Draco down after he explained what happened and showed a mirror to Draco so he could see his eyes.  He was forced to give him a calming drought before Draco could sit and coherently form another sentence.

“I’ll owl Snape and Dumbledore, Draco.  Don’t worry.  They’ll figure it out soon.”

“And if they don’t?” cried Draco.  His face clearly showed that he was panicking and the fear of what had happened and of things to come were evident. 

“They will,” Harry said.  He wanted to be confident and he was, but there was a shred of lingering doubt.  He couldn’t let Draco see that though in the state he was in.  “Why don’t you go lie down for a bit?  I’ll owl them and make dinner.  We skipped lunch so you must be starved.”

Draco gave a disinterested nod and lay down on the couch.  He was silent as Harry started to prepare dinner and started to pen a note to Snape and Dumbledore.

_Professor Snape,_

_Something isn’t right with the potion.  Draco transformed this morning when it was light out and just returned to his normal self a little more than an hour ago.  His eyes also remained an amber color when he turned back.  He seems worse now and he’s panicking about it all.  Please come soon._

_Harry_

Harry wrote a similar note to Professor Dumbledore before owling them off.  He finished dinner and went to wake Draco up, the blonde still sleeping.

“Draco, dinner is ready.  Draco, wake up.”

“Mm – what?  What’s going on?”

Harry frowned at the disorientation of the other teen.  He had never appeared this way before and Harry filed the information away so he could note it later for Snape.

“Dinner, it’s ready.”

“Oh.  All right then.”

Harry noticed that Draco’s eyes were still golden and had not changed back.  Everything that occurred today was worrying him and he hoped that either Snape or Dumbledore came quickly.

“Is it really night time already?” Draco asked as they ate.

“Yes.  You slept most of the day.”

“I did?  I don’t remember.”

Harry coughed, not sure what to say.  He knew that Draco did not remember anything from when he transformed, but they had talked about it before he had napped.  Shouldn’t he have remembered?

“You – changed earlier.  You woke up and we talked for a bit before you fell asleep again.  Don’t you recall?”

Slowly Draco shook his head, trying to think of what had happened earlier.

“No.  It’s like my mind is a puzzle right now and I know some of the pieces, but the others are missing and I can’t find them.”

Uneasiness settled in Harry’s stomach.  Everything about today was entirely _wrong_ and Harry had a feeling it had to do with the potion.

“Hopefully someone will come quickly and can see what is going on.”

“Yes.”

They ate silently for several minutes, each ensconced in their own thoughts until Draco spoke again.

“The meat is a little done.  Did you cook it too long?”

Harry frowned, but not because of the critical comment.

“You said you like things cooked medium and that’s what it is.”

“Oh.  Perhaps next time a little rarer then?”

“I – sure.”

Yes, things were definitely not right.

 

\----

 

Snape and Dumbledore did not come that night and when Draco transformed again in the middle of the night Harry really began to worry.  The worry and fear that Draco was right, that he would turn into a werewolf permanently, began to sound more feasible when day broke and Draco was still a werewolf.  He only changed back when the light was fading into night and he was more disoriented than ever. 

“Where am I?” Draco asked.  Harry pushed the covers in around his sides as he tucked the blonde in bed.  He was paler than normal and his eyes were still golden.

“At the Shrieking Shack.  You’re sick, Draco.”

“And you’re here to take care of me?”

Harry nodded, brushing back damp locks of blonde hair. 

“Yes.”

“Ever the hero, aren’t you?”

Draco gave a small smile and Harry returned it.

“Right now I’m only yours.”

The blonde nodded and he closed his eyes.  “I’m so tired, Harry.”

“I know.  Sleep, okay?  I’ll be right here.”

“Lay with me.”

Harry nodded, but Draco didn’t see for his eyes were closed.  Harry climbed into the bed next to the blonde and wrapped an arm around him.  He kissed Draco’s cheek, but the other man was already asleep.  Harry wondered when he had started to care so much for Draco, but strangely he found that he really didn’t mind this new development. 

 

Morning came and Harry looked over to find Draco still sleeping, his mouth slightly open.  Harry smiled and left the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him before going to the loo and then to the kitchen to make breakfast.  As Harry was frying the sausages he heard the howl and the sound of breaking furniture.  He quickly turned the stove off and changed into his animagus. 

Once again Harry wrestled with the werewolf, Draco attempting to claw his neck, before the werewolf finally tired and fell asleep.  Harry left the room and sent another letter to Professors Snape and Dumbledore stating that Draco was turning more frequently, longer, and at odd times. 

Morning turned into afternoon and Harry knew that Draco needed to eat.  He had barely eaten the past two days and if he couldn’t get the blonde to eat in human form then he would have to as a werewolf.  With this thought in mind, Harry changed into his wolf form brought in two large raw steaks into Draco’s bedroom.  The werewolf was just waking up and his eyes zeroed in on the steaks in Harry’s mouth.  He growled and leapt towards Harry who dropped the steaks quickly.  For once Draco paid him no mind as he devoured the two meats and the black wolf slipped out of the room unnoticed.  He changed back and spelled the door to lock so that the werewolf would have no way of coming out of the room. 

Harry paced back and forth, waiting and hoping that a professor would come soon.  Why hadn’t they?  By now it had been over a day since Harry sent the initial worrisome note about Draco’s condition.  Both Snape and Dumbledore had promised that if anything occurred they would come right away, but that apparently was not happening.  Perhaps they were working on a new antidote and waiting to bring it until it was finished?  But that could take days, even weeks, as Harry recalled how long it was before Snape brought the first potion.

Some time later Harry heard scratching at Draco’s door and he assumed the werewolf was finished with dinner.  As Harry transformed he heard Draco howl and he prepared himself for the werewolf.  He nudged the door open with his nose and despite being ready to fight Draco he was knocked back against the wall as Draco leaped onto him.  It seemed that even though Draco was weakened in his human form he was becoming stronger as a werewolf.  A spike of fear rose through Harry at the thought and pushed back against Draco.  It wasn’t as easy of a fight this time and Draco had struck him in several places, but Harry had once again gained the upper hand and nipped Draco harder than normal.  When the werewolf finally settled down Harry was exhausted, laying his head on the now sleeping werewolf.  He wasn’t sure how much longer he could do this if Draco was indeed getting stronger as a werewolf.  Although Harry was strong in his wolf form he was sure the day would one day come soon enough that Draco would overpower him and he didn’t want to know how that would turn out. 

 

\----

 

Harry awoke to find Draco lying beneath him, prone, pale, and sweaty. 

“Draco?” Harry asked, shaking the blonde’s shoulder.  The blonde did not wake and panic flared through Harry’s body.  He leaned down to make sure Draco was still breathing and he was, but his breathing was shallow and he refused to wake.

Harry levitated Draco to the couch and tucked a blanket around him before scrambling to find parchment, quill, and ink.  They needed help and now.  They could no longer be ignored since Draco was in such a state.  Harry was afraid that the werewolf was taking over Draco’s body and soon Draco the human would be no more.

Writing as hurriedly as he could, Harry penned two notes to both Dumbledore and Snape.

 

_Emergency.  We need help NOW._

_Harry_

He sent the notes with Hedwig and paced the living room as he waited for a reply, or better yet, someone to actually arrive.  Harry glanced at Draco often, watching the shaky rise and fall of his chest, but nothing more since the blonde still refused to wake.

It was nearly half an hour later when the wards chimed to alert Harry that someone was entering the house.  A wave of relief rushed through him and he met both Snape and Dumbledore in the front entrance as they came into the house.

“Harry, thank you for the note,” Dumbledore said in way of a greeting.

“Professor, Draco is sick and needs help.  He’s been changing and staying in his werewolf form for much longer and when he is his normal self he’s weak and sick.  I think the werewolf part of him is trying to take over.”

Harry resisted asking why they hadn’t come sooner, when he sent the first note, but all that mattered was that they were here now.

They entered the living room and Snape bent down, listening to Draco’s ragged breathing.

“How long has he been like this?” Snape asked.  It was evident that he was trying to remain calm, but he voice belied how he truly felt and he looked at Harry anxiously.

“Almost an hour now.  He was in his werewolf form most of the day yesterday and has been more so lately.  When he is his normal self he hardly eats and he looks like this.”

“Hmm,” murmured Dumbledore.  “I believe Harry is right, Severus.  The werewolf part is taking over.”

Panic over took Harry as his worst fear was voiced.  What were they going to do to help Draco?  Would it even be possible for him to change back in his human form?

“When will the next antidote be ready?” Dumbledore asked Snape which broke Harry out of his reverie.

Snape stood from where he was kneeling beside Draco and replied. 

“Two days time.  Potter, you must still watch him.”

“What?” Harry cried, outraged.  “What if he worsens?  Wouldn’t it be safer in the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey could watch over him?”

“No, Harry,” interrupted Dubledore, his voice serious and hands folded over his abdomen.  His clear blue eyes that gazed at Harry were clearly troubled.  “The safest place for Mr. Malfoy is still here with you.”

Harry’s shoulders sagged and he glanced over at Draco’s pale prone form. 

“But I don’t know what to do,” Harry said meekly.  “He’s getting stronger in his werewolf form.  If something doesn’t happen soon he’ll out strengthen me and he’ll become even sicker in his human form if – if…” Harry trailed off.  He didn’t want to voice the if.  If Draco even changed back to human.  And if he didn’t, then what?

“I will place monitoring charms on you both.  If there is a serious situation Severus and myself will be alerted and will come at once.  It is imperative that you two stay here for the time being, Harry.”  Harry nodded and Dumbledore’s eyes softened at his obvious worry.  He patted him on the shoulder.  “It will only be two days until we return and we will go from there.”

Harry didn’t know what to say so he nodded once more and both professors hurried out of the house.

For a moment he simply stared at Draco, a myriad of thoughts swirling his mind.  Was Narcissa Malfoy aware of the dire situation and that her son was turning into a werewolf?  Did Draco even fully realize?  Harry doubted it, especially since he had been mostly in his werewolf form the past couple of days and when he was human he had no recollection of what happened.

Harry scooted the armchair close to the couch and he told a hold of Draco’s hand in his.  It was clammy and limp, but Harry squeezed it tightly as if Draco was trying to escape and Harry wasn’t going to let that happen.

 

\-----

 

Harry awoke some time later to find Draco’s hand still in his and he was thankful that Draco hadn’t transformed.  He sat up, cracked his back and stared down at Draco who was stirring.

“Draco?” Harry whispered.

“Mmm,” murmured Draco, his face changing as if in pain.  “Where’m I?”

“Draco, it’s me, Harry,” answered Harry frantically, kneeling down on the wood floor next to Draco.

“Harry?”

Harry nodded, but stopped once Draco’s eyes opened.  The golden eyes were now amber and they appeared to be glowing, just as they did when he was transformed.

“Y – yes, it’s me.  Harry.”

“It hurts, Harry.  My body.  What’s happening to me?”

And at that moment Draco began to cry.  Tears rolled down his eyes and sobs shook the blonde.  Harry was sure that in his right frame of mind, which Draco was not at the moment, he would be embarrassed and trying to endure the pain, but they were past that point.

“Oh Draco,” said Harry, feeling desperate yet out of control at the same time.  There was absolutely nothing he could do. 

“I’m changing aren’t I?” Draco cried. 

Harry was momentarily speechless at Draco’s first lucid words in days.  He squeezed Draco’s hand tighter as if trying to reassure him, but he knew it was useless.

“Yes,” he whispered.  “Snape and Dumbledore are trying to find an antidote and they’ll be back in two days.  You just have to hang on until then, Draco, that’s all.”

“And if it doesn’t work?  If it makes things worse like last time?”

A lump formed in Harry’s throat and he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t even swallow.  He didn’t want to think about what would happen if Draco permanently became a werewolf.

“Harry,” Draco said, interrupting his thoughts. 

Harry looked at Draco and he wished he was looking into gray eyes.  His heart ached.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for staying here with me.  I know you were forced to, but it wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Draco attempted to laugh, but he began to cough.  Harry didn’t find it funny and he felt it at his words, the use of the past tense.

“No, it hasn’t been bad at all.”  
Draco squeezed his hands once his coughing subsided and he smiled up at Harry.

“I thought when we got out of here,” the blonde began, but he stopped.  “Well, it doesn’t really matter what I thought.”

“Draco, stop talking like this.  Like Dumbledore and Snape aren’t going to fix this.  They are,” Harry stated, his voice urgent and pleading.  He didn’t want Draco to talk as if it was already too late.  “Snape is brilliant with potions as much as I hate to admit it and Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive.  If anyone can figure it out it’s those two.”

“That’s not true,” Draco said, shaking his head.  “Dumbledore is a great wizard, but I think you’re greater Harry.”

“No,” Harry replied quickly, shaking his head. 

“Yes,” said Draco, smiling at Harry.  “You are.  You don’t see it, and that’s fine, but just remember that you are.  And that’s a lot coming from me, one of your ex-rivals.”

Harry blushed, but he smiled at Draco’s words. 

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you, I hope you realize that by now.”

In an instant Harry’s throat was closed up again and he felt tears rise to his eyes.

“I know that, Draco.  I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you also.  That curse, I didn’t know-,” but Draco interrupted him.

“It doesn’t matter now, does it?  We’re here and that’s what counts.”

Draco gave a hollow bitter laugh and Harry saw tears come to the blonde’s eyes.

“It’s fitting that I lose myself this way, isn’t it?  After everything I’ve done.  I killed that hippogriff in third year, I parroted that my blood was so pure for all those years, and I let werewolves into the school and this is what happens to me?”

Draco laughed harder, but it soon turned back to sobs and Harry wrapped his arms around him, trying to comfort him.

“Everything will be fine, Draco, I promise.”

Draco curled into Harry and gripped his shirt, his tears soaking through it, but Harry didn’t mind.  He only held onto Draco tighter.

“H-Harry,” said Draco, trying to regain control of his breathing and sobs.  “It’s the full moon tomorrow.  I already know what will happen.  I can feel it.”

“Don’t say that,” Harry whispered harshly.  “Stop it.”

“I’ve been changing and I can tell, I just never said anything.”  Draco’s eyes stared at the wall behind Harry as he clung to him.  “My senses are heightened from my smell to my sight.  My appetite has been off, and my eyes.  I see them.”

Harry could too.  He could not only see the pain in them, but gray that once was in Draco’s eyes was no longer there.

“It will be fine, Draco,” Harry rasped, attempting to speak around the ball that rose in his throat due to the desire to cry. 

Harry felt as if he was repeating himself, but what else could he say?  He could only try to reassure Draco, if not for the blonde then for himself.

“I’m so tired, Harry.  Will you stay with me?”

“Of course.”

Harry’s voice came out ragged once again and he scooted on the couch next to Draco, wrapping his arms around him tightly.  His heart ached and he realized why as he looked down at Draco whose breathing had evened into sleep. 

Harry loved Draco and now it was too late to do anything about it.

 

\-----

 

It was some time later when Harry moved Draco into his bedroom and locked the door, sliding down against the wall in the hallway across from Draco’s room.  He stared at the door and heard the transformation begin, listening to the howls and growling.  It had been many months since Harry had felt this way, not since he had been searching for horcruxes.  Voldemort had been vanquished and he wasn’t supposed to feel this desperation anymore.  Harry never expected life to be fair, he had learned that early on living with the Dursleys, but weren’t things supposed to be better once he had defeated Voldemort? 

Tears burned Harry’s eyes and he rubbed them fiercely.  He hardly cried during the war and he wouldn’t now.  What was one more loss to add to the list?

For the next several hours Harry listened to the werewolf on the other side of the door.  Not once did Harry turn into his animagus, knowing that with the approaching full moon later that night that Draco would more than likely overpower him because Draco was right; he was stronger now and Harry could tell. 

The door suddenly rattled as Draco thrust his body against it on the other side causing Harry to jump, startled.  Werewolf Draco began to continuously slamming on the door trying to escape, but Harry just stared at it feeling helpless.  It was only when Draco began to howl that Harry allowed himself to sob.

 

\----

 

Three days had passed and with it the full moon.  Three miserable, long, exhausting, and agonizing days filled with howling and snarls and the sense of hopelessness.  Harry hadn’t felt this way since the war, but this time it was different.  He had regained hope with the help of others, but at this moment he felt utterly alone.  Despite his urgent messages to both Dumbledore and Snape there was no response and for the past three days Draco had remained a werewolf.  In the hours of the first day Harry was tempted to try and stay with him, but Draco was more powerful than him so the only time Harry managed to sneak in and see him was to bring him food when the howls died down and the werewolf was sleeping.  He felt like he hadn’t slept in days because dozing off for only or an hour so really didn’t count and he had cried more times than he recalled.

Currently the house was silent, but Harry was sure that wouldn’t last long, and he was sitting in the hall outside of Draco’s room.  His eyes were shut, but he wasn’t sleeping, his thoughts a whir of what would happen to Draco.  What would they tell the Narcissa Malfoy?  Where would Draco go or even worse, what would they _do_ to him?

He squeezed his eyes shut even harder and rubbed at them, as if trying to rid himself of the thoughts.  It was as he was doing this that Harry heard the floo rush to life in the other room which could only mean one thing.

Despite his exhaustion he was on his feet in a second and rushed to the sitting room where he saw Dumbledore exit the floo followed by Snape.

“Where have you all been?” cried Harry accusingly, not caring that it was more than likely disrespectful.  They hadn’t answered his messages for days now and sure they had an idea of what kind of predicament Draco was now in.

Dumbledore smiled serenely at him which cause Harry to glare even harder.  The situation was anything but calm and serene.

“Where is he Potter?”

“Where do you think he is?” Harry sniped back.  “I’ve written to you both numerous times and you’ve just left us!”

“Potter,” growled Snape, glaring darkly at him.

“We’re very sorry, Harry,” Dumbledore said calmly in a conciliatory fashion.  “But we are quite sure we have found an antidote.”

“Last time you said that it made him worse.  And now –now,” Harry choked on his words, his throat seizing up as he tried to hold back his tears.  “Now he’s a werewolf for good,” he managed in a harsh whisper. 

Dumbledore moved forward and pat his on his shoulder while Snape moved past them and towards Draco’s room.

“We’ve let him down,” Harry stated sadly. 

“Harry,” said Dumbledore gently.  The tone caused him to look up and into the Professor’s blue eyes.  “You haven’t let Mr. Malfoy down in the slightest and I am more than confident in Professor Snape’s abilities.  Please trust us.”

Harry could only nod and he sat down on the sofa as they patiently waited for Snape to come out of Draco’s room.  Minutes later he did and Harry eagerly stood up.

Snape’s expression remained impassive.  “We’ll be able to tell within the hour.  I say we wait here until the hour is up.  Potter, you can go see him.”

Without a backwards glance Harry darted towards Draco’s room.  Upon entering Harry found the gray werewolf splayed across the floor, his body rising and falling with the even breathing of sleep. 

He slowly knelt and sat down next to the wolf, his fingers running through thick yet soft fur.  No matter what happened Harry was sure this would be the last time he would be doing this.

 

\----

Dumbledore had been correct.  The potion worked and Harry watched as the gray fur slowly began to fade away and Draco’s body morphed into his normal self.  The blonde was unconscious and was whisked away to the infirmary at Hogwarts.  Harry had obstinately stated he would remain by Draco’s side until he awoke.  Snape’s lips thinned, but he said nothing at the demand and Dumbledore agreed that it would be quite all right.  An armchair was configured for Harry to use and he had remained there for two days now.  Dumbledore reassured him that this was to be expected; Draco’s body had exhausted itself from the transformations and it needed time to recover.

It was now the third day of Draco’s stay in the Hospital Wing when Harry noticed the blonde stirring.

He leaned forward so that he was at the edge of the bed and whispered Draco’s name.

The other boy frowned, his eyes knitting together and his nose twitching.

“You smell.”

Draco’s voice was scratchy, but it was his own voice and Harry had never been so relieved to hear it.  They both thought that a cure would never happen and now _this._

Harry laughed, tears burning his eyes but not falling.

“Yes, I imagine I would.  You aren’t much better,” Harry teased back.

A slow smile crept on Draco’s face and he turned on his side so that he was facing Harry, his gray eyes staring back at him.

“How long have we been here?”

“Nearly three days now.”  Harry’s hand crept to the edge of the bed and Draco’s fingers found his own, clasping them together.

“And it worked?”

“I think so.  I imagine Snape and Dumbledore will still want to observe you until the next full moon just to make sure, but your eyes…they’re gray again.”

Draco squeezed his hand and gave a half smile. 

“I should probably let someone know you’re awake.”

“Not yet.  Just stay with me longer before they start poking and prodding me.”

“Of course.”

They were silent for a moment and Harry took the time to admire Draco.  He was thinner than when this ordeal first began, but just as handsome. 

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for everything you’ve done.  I couldn’t have gone through what I did without you.”

Instead of saying anything Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco’s.  The angle was awkward with Draco laying on his side and neither of them had the freshest of breaths, but as their mouths opened none of that mattered.  Draco was here, as himself in human form, and Harry had nearly lost him.  It had taken a potions mishap to make him realize that he loved Draco Malfoy and he wasn’t going to let go.

When they pulled apart Harry knew he was grinning like a loon, but so was Draco.  He settled back in his chair, his hand still holding the other boy’s, and even when Dumbledore and Snape came to check up on Draco he held his hand throughout the whole time.  Dumbledore’s eyes sparkled and Snape barely batted an eyelash.

Draco was told that he would have to remain in the castle through part of the summer seeing as graduation was only four days away and the next full moon was nearly a month away.  Harry announced that he would be staying also and Draco’s mouth dropped open in surprise.  Snape merely pursed his lips and Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Dumbledore stated and with that Harry and Draco were given a private room for the next month.

Harry did eventually return to Gryffindor tower and his friends had bombarded him with questions, but he merely stated that the illness was no longer a problem, but he was going to stay behind at Hogwarts for another month.  Oh, and he was also dating Draco Malfoy.  Ron had a minor explosion, but thankfully Hermione was able to calm him down and that had been that. 

Harry had always wondered what Hogwarts was like in the summer with no students around and he found the castle to be even more peaceful and serene than it normally was.  It also helped that he and Draco were there together and free to do as they pleased.  They had free range on the quidditch pitch and, much to Harry’s dismay, Draco spent quite a bit of time in the library.  Some days Draco spent assisting Snape making potions while Harry would go talk to Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall who showed him more complex transfigurations that they normally never learned. 

It was also during this time that Harry helped Draco with his animagus.  Draco hadn’t been displaying any sort of side effects from the cure and Harry hoped now he could truly achieve his form.  They would spend most of their evening after dinner meditating and then Draco would try the spell.  It wasn’t until a few days before the full moon that the blonde was finally able to achieve it and when he did they were equally surprised at what he was. 

The night of the full moon they spent in the infirmary just in case anything did happen.  Harry had transfigured the bed to a larger one so they could lay in it together.

“So,” began Draco, his gray eyes shining brightly in the dark room.

“So,” Harry teased back. 

“We haven’t really discussed what would happen after tomorrow.  Our plans for the future.”

Harry had thought about them, but he hadn’t been sure how to broach the topic.  Their relationship was still new, but they had been through so much together including a war and the potion fiasco. 

“Well,” Harry began slowly.  “I was thinking of moving back to Grimmuald Place and fixing it up.  You could move in with me and we could make it our own together.  I know you have the manor, but with your mother still living there I just thought -,” Harry rushed on, but Draco silenced him with a kiss.

“I’d love that.”

Harry grinned and kissed his boyfriend back eagerly.

 

\----

“I’d say congratulations are in order, Severus.”

The potions professor gave a tilt of his head in acquiescence at the statement before moving to stand next to Dumbledore who was peering outside of his window, the moon hanging high in the sky.

“I suppose things did turn out rather fortuitously.”

As they stood there they saw two wolves dart across the grounds, a gray one nipping playfully at a black one.  The black wolf nipped back and they tumbled together until the gray one was underneath, the black wolf licking the other’s neck.

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled before turning away.

“Indeed they did."

 


End file.
